1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for fitting a multifocal contact lens to a human eye, and more particularly, to a process wherein the surface geometry of the eyeball for the back surface geometry of the lens, and the required optical corrections for the distant and near vision of the eye to be corrected are determined. The invention also relates to a measuring lens for performing this fitting process.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Presently known processes for fitting contact lenses, in particular multifocal contact lenses, are limited to determining the geometry of the eyeball for the back surface geometry of the required contact lens and the required optical corrections for the far and near vision of the eye to be corrected.
A disadvantage of the classical fitting process is that the geometry of the eye (in particular, the position of the eyelids in the opened state) and the movement of the eyeball with the pupil during the transition from far to near vision are not checked during the data determination.